Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 8
<< Poprzednia część KOSMODROM W HOUSTON, ZJEDNOCZONE STANY CYWILIZACJI. Houston już od ponad 1500 lat było kojarzone z lotami kosmicznymi. Jednak aż do 2964 mieściła się tam tylko kontrola lotów, a największy ówcześnie kosmodrom znajdował się na Florydzie. Samo miasto się niewiele zmieniło, tylko znacznie urosło. Na kosmodromie znajdował się jeden statek. Był średniej wielkości – większy od myśliwca, ale mniejszy od eskortowca lub krążownika. Na jego pokładzie znajdowała się wsparcie dla planety Chrystalia. A przynajmniej jego część. Ustalono, żeby ciężar wsparcia spadł na barki wszystkich 5 nacji. Dlaczego więc wysyłają je jednym statek, skoro każde z nich ma wielką, międzygwiezdną flotę? Po pierwsze – Kryształowcy prosili o pomoc Ziemian, a nie ziemskie nacje, więc odpowiedź musi być od Ziemi, a nie państw. Po drugie - Chrystalia nie prosiła o wielkie siły zbrojne, a małą, świetnie wyszkoloną grupkę komandosów. A nie ma sensu wysyłać 5 statków, w których będzie paru żołnierzy. Po trzecie – tak wygląda bardziej profesjonalnie. Jednak w statku na razie znajdował się tylko jeden osobnik. Miał on... Zaraz, zaraz... Czy to był PINGWIN? Tak, to był pingwin, a przynajmniej w połowie. Jego lewe skrzydło było mechaniczne, podobnie jak jego nogi. Jedno oko zostało zastąpione czujnikiem na podczerwień. Natomiast lewa pierś była przykryta pancerzem. Siedział sobie pod oknem doglądając swoją wyrzutnię rakiet. Trzeba tutaj wspomnieć, że już od XXXIII wieku wszelkie narody zaczęły pracować nad stworzeniem żołnierza będącego w połowie człowiekiem, a w połowie maszyną. Jednak do dzisiaj sukcesy były tylko na zwierzętach, ale do ludzi zapewne nie jest daleko. Obecnie jest możliwe wyposażenie w robotyczne części praktycznie dowolnego przedstawiciela fauny. W 3482 Polacy stworzyli półmechaniczną kałamarnicę. Natomiast w 3487 Amerykanie zaprezentowali muchę wyposażoną w robotyczne części. Chińczykom udało się stworzyć robota bazującego na genetycznie zmutowanej jaszczurce. Jednak tego typu żołnierze najczęściej bazują na małpie i pingwinie. Człowiek i szympans są blisko spokrewnieni, więc tego typu krzyżówki nie powinny dziwić. Jednak pingwiny są dla mnie zagadką. Może być to spowodowane działalnością legendarnego już oddziału pingwinów pod dowództwem niejakiego Skippera. W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i do pomieszczenia wszedł inny pingwin. Był trochę wyższy od pierwszego z nich. Oba skrzydła były mechaniczne, a na głowie nosił hełm. Klatkę piersiową chroniły tytanowe pancerze. Na stopach miał – chyba stalowe - sandały. Na jego widok ten pierwszy zamontował z powrotem swoją wyrzutnię rakiet na swoim barku. Z mechanicznego skrzydła wysunął się – zapewne – miotacz laserowy. Wyższy z pingwinów nie pozostał mu dłużny – na barku pojawiła się długa rura będąca bazooką albo granatnikiem (te dwie bronie zawsze mi się mylą), a z prawego skrzydła wyłonił się karabin maszynowy. - Geralt, kto cię tu zaprosił? – odparł niższy – To jest poważna misja ratunkowa, a nie jakaś bijatyka. – W tym momencie oddał w kierunku drugiego laserową salwę. - Luke – powiedział wyższy z wyraźnym, wschodniopolskim w XXI wieku nazwano by go "rosyjskim" akcentem, w niewiadomy sposób przenosząc się o jakiś metr w prawo oraz rozpoczął ostrzał z karabinu – Do tej misji przyda się prawdziwy wojownik – Luke posłał mu rakietę – a nie – Geralt wystrzelił granat – jakiś pseudonaukowiec ciągle – rakieta i granat zderzyły się ze sobą i eksplodowały – unikający prawdziwej walki. - Ja ci dam!!! – Luke rzucił się jak lew na Geralta, ale w połowie lotu zniknął, by pojawić się za jego plecami. Obaj zaczęli się szamotać. Nie mogli użyć broni, gdyż zarówno laser, jak i karabin się przegrzały, a załadowanie wyrzutni rakiet lub granatnika trwało by za długo. A nawet jakby dali radę, to strzał na taki may dystans jest niebezpieczny dla strzelca. Pozostała jedynie walka wręcz. Jednak jakaś niewidzialna siła walnęła obydwóch na ściany. - Luke!!! Geralt!!! Uspokójcie się wreszcie!!! – krzyknęła trzecia postać. Jego głos wskazywał na dość zaawansowany wiek i dalekowschodnie pochodzenie. Był pandą małą. Odziany był w lekki pancerz okrywający cały korpus. Jego nogi były mechaniczne, ale ręce nie. Ramiona miał rozciągnięte, a wokół dłoni jaśniała błękitna poświata. - Zheng, to nie moja wina, że ten idiota pomylił statki – odparł niższy pingwin. - Luke, Geralt został przydzielony do tej misji tak samo jak ty i ja. A to co o nim sądzisz to twoja prywatna sprawa – odparł Zheng. - Fajnie, ale może już nas puścisz? – odparł Geralt. - Najpierw schowaj granatnik... Luke, ty tak samo. - Przecież ja nie mam granatnika! – krzyknął Luke. - No to wyrzutnię rakiet, bazookę czy co ty tam nosisz, nieważne, masz to schować! To drugie coś też – powiedział Zheng stanowczym głosem. Dwójka pingwinów schowała swoje bronie. Poświata wokół dłoni pandy zniknęła, a Luke i Geralt upadli na podłogę. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia weszła czwarta postać. Kolejny pingwin, a właściwie – pingwinka. I to całkiem ładna. Była wysoka i szczupła. Jej falowane blond włosy sięgały do ramion. Jednak nie było widać żadnych pancerzy ani mechanicznych części ciała – jej jedyny ubiór stanowił szeroki pas wokół bioder. - Leila? Ty też tu? – zdziwił się Luke. - A co, stęskniłeś się? – zapytała zalotnym głosem pingwinka. - Nie... no może trochę – odparł Luke. – Liga Arabska też kogoś wysłała, czy jak zwykle strzelili focha na resztę świata. - Luke, przecież ich nowy kalif jest bardziej otwarty na współpracę z innymi niż poprzednik – odparł Zheng. - No, bo w drugą stronę to by się już raczej nie dało – zripostował Geralt. – Ale tak na poważnie, wyślą oni kogoś? Zheng sprawdził coś na swoim komunikatorze, a potem powiedział: – Oni także mieli wysłać, jednak Egipt i Sudan zostały zaatakowane przez Płaczące Jastrzębie i wysłali tam prawie całe wojsko. No to wygląda, że lecimy we czwórkę. Płaczące Jastrzębie są chyba najgroźniejszą rasą we Wszechświecie. Z wyglądu przypominają ziemskiego ptaka drapieżnego, a właściwie jego posąg. Płaczące Jastrzębie kamienieją bowiem, jak na nie spojrzysz, ale jak się odwrócisz lub mrugniesz, toś przepadł. Co ciekawe, one nie są żadną cywilizacją – znajdują się na poziomie zwierząt. Zdolnych do podróży międzygwiezdnych, ale jednak zwierząt. - Jakie jastrzębie? – zapytała się Leila, która jako jedyna jeszcze nie miała z nimi do czynienia. - Płaczące – powtórzył Zheng. - A co im się stało, że płaczą? – zapytała Leila. Luke, Geralt i Zheng jak na komendę wykonali facepalma. – Nic im się nie stało, po prostu tak się nazywają – odpowiedział Luke. – Tylko się nie pytaj, dlaczego – dodał, ale nie dlatego, że nie wiedział. Tylko nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć wszystkich dziwactw tej rasy. Następna część >> Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33